Die Macht nimmt zu...
by Janazuul
Summary: *finished* Frodo und Sam befinden sich in den Emyn Muil, die Nacht bricht herein und Frodo versucht dem Ring zu widerstehen.
1. Sam

Die Macht nimmt zu  
  
Zusammenfassung:  
  
Frodo und Sam befinden sich in den Emyn Muil, die Nacht bricht herein und Frodo versucht dem Ring zu widerstehen.  
  
Ist schon klar, keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, nein, leider nicht, nur was sie tun, das hab ich ihnen untergeschoben. Hoffe es gefällt und wenn nicht, dann bombardiert mich mit Reviews...ähem, natürlich auch wenn es gefällt...lol.  
  
  
  
1. Kapitel: Sam  
  
  
  
Das letzte schummrige Licht wurde langsam zu Dunkelheit, während Sam und Frodo nebeneinander unter dem Felsvorsprung kauerten und versuchten ihren Mut zu behalten und die Nacht nicht auch in ihre Herzen vordringen zu lassen.  
  
Sam rieb sich die schmerzenden Füße und betrachtete geistesabwesend das Gesicht von Frodo, während die Dunkelheit es mehr und mehr einzurahmen und schließlich zu verschlingen schien. Sein Gesicht war verdreckt, wirkte etwas eingefallen. Während die Dunkelheit zunahm meinte Sam wieder diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Herrn zu erkennen. Diesen Ausdruck von Verzweiflung und es schien ihm als ringe Frodo wieder mich sich selbst. Ringe darum, seinen Weg fortzuführen, nicht aufzugeben und der stärker werdenden Kontrolle des Ringes entgegen zu wirken.  
  
Sam wusste nicht wirklich, was in seinem Herrn vorging, aber er wusste, dass er mitgekommen war, um Frodo zu helfen mit all der Kraft und Liebe, die ihm innewohnte. Und das würde er tun. Niemand sollte sich zwischen Sam Gamschie und seine Aufgabe stellen.  
  
"Herr Frodo?" flüsterte er. Während Frodos Gesicht nun endlich verschwand, schien es einen Moment noch, als sei es von einem inneren Leuchten erfüllt.  
  
Das hatte Sam schon einmal beobachtet, als Frodo so schrecklich verwundet worden war auf dem Amon Sûl, der Wetterspitze und schließlich von Elrond gerettet worden war. Da hatte Frodos ganzer Arm immer leicht durchscheinend gewirkt und war eiskalt gewesen. Sam war sich sicher gewesen, auch diesen Schimmer dort schon einmal gesehen zu haben.  
  
Diese Wunde hatte etwas mit Frodo gemacht, und Sam wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Frodo sich für immer verändert hatte. In diesem einen Moment, als die schreckliche Waffe des Nazgul Frodo berührt hatte, war Frodo etwas genommen worden, doch gleichzeitig wusste Sam, war Frodo auch etwas gegeben worden. Sam war sich aber nicht sicher, was ihm gegeben worden war und ob ein Hobbit alleine mit diesem schrecklichen Tausch würde leben können.  
  
Sam blickte beschämt dorthin, wo seine Füße sein mussten, in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, die nun hereingebrochen war. Es war seine Schuld, das der Nazgul Frodo hatte verletzen können. Er hätte besser Acht geben sollen, hätte besser auf Frodo achten müssen.  
  
Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Sam, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, aber die Vorstellung, dass er möglicherweise besser hätte Acht geben können, half ihm nun um so aufmerksamer zu sein. Auch als der Höhlentroll Frodo beinahe getötet hatte, in der nie enden wollenden Nacht von Moria, da hätte Sam ihm folgen wollen, so sehr hatte die Verzweiflung an ihm gezehrt. In diesen wenigen Minuten, in denen er dachte es sei um Frodo geschehen, hatte er gespürt wie etwas in ihm zu zerbrechen schien. Und als er dann sah wie Frodo sich regte, unter Schmerzen aufsetzte und das Mithrilhemd zeigte, da war Sam von einer solchen Erleichterung erfüllt gewesen, dass er glaubte er würde sofort in Tränen zerfließen.  
  
Immer noch blickte Sam in die undurchdringbare Dunkelheit, schließlich riss er sich aus seinen Erinnerungen, blickte wieder zu Frodo und flüsterte erneut "Herr Frodo!" Seine Hand suchte nach der von Frodo, er fand sie und nahm sie zwischen seinen Hände. Es war Frodos linke Hand und sie war kalt und lag kraftlos in seiner eigenen. "Herr Frodo?" Diesmal klang Sams Flüstern besorgter, den Frodo schien nicht im geringsten zu reagieren.  
  
"Sam." antwortete Frodo schließlich und seine Stimme klang rauh und schwach. Sams Herz tat einen Sprung, schon hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht. Im letzten Lichtschein hatten Frodos Augen so seltsam ausgesehen, so abwesend, genauso wie an der Furt, als sie die Pferde der schwarzen Reiter in die Flut getrieben hatten und Frodo von Glorfindels Pferd gefallen war. Er hat einfach nur da gelegen, die Augen weit aufgerissen, ohne jedoch etwas wahrzunehmen.  
  
Dieser seltsame Schimmer hatte auf seinen Augen gelegen, so wie ein grauer Schleier, und er hatte nach Luft gerungen, so als würde er ersticken. Sam, der, kaum dass die Flut nachließ, in den Fluss gerannt war, hatte Frodo als erster erreicht. Er hatte nichts tun können und die Vorstellung war schrecklich gewesen. Er hatte Frodos Hände gehalten. Glorfindel und Aragorn waren gekommen und hatten ihn fortgetragen.  
  
Sam würde diesen Blick ins Frodos Augen niemals vergessen und ihm schauderte es bei der Vorstellung, Frodo irgendwo in den Tiefen dieses Schleiers verloren zu wissen.  
  
"Weißt du Herr Frodo, ich habe gar keinen Durst und auch müde bin ich nicht, also hab ich mir gedacht, Sam, hab ich gedacht, gibt doch Frodo das Wasser, denn wir werden bald neues finden," Sam legte all seine Überzeugungskraft in seine Stimme um nicht nur Frodo, sondern auch sich selber zu täuschen, "und lass dann den Herrn Frodo was schlafen. Also ich, ich bin wirklich nicht müde Herr Frodo, also schlaf doch ein bisschen, ich übernehme die erste Wache."  
  
Aufmunternd strich er über Frodos Hand und bemerkte, wie wieder etwas Kraft in sie zurückkehrte und Frodo seine Hand im Gegenzug drückte. Dass er wachen wollte, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass Gollum hinter ihnen her schlich, sagte er Frodo nicht. 


	2. Frodo

Kapitel 2: Frodo  
  
  
  
Frodo selber hatte in den letzten Stunden, in denen sie die Emyn Muil durchklettert hatten, wieder eine seltsame Leere in sich wahrgenommen, die sich immer wieder seiner zu bemächtigen schien, seit Sam und er selbst die Gemeinschaft der neun Gefährten am Amon Hen verlassen hatten.  
  
Immer noch sah er das Wut verzerrte und von schierem Hass gezeichnete Gesicht von Boromir vor sich, spürte dessen Gewicht, als er ihn an sich gerissen hatte und auf ihn gefallen war, um ihm den Ring zu entreißen.  
  
Boromir hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er den Ring lieber anders eingesetzt sehen würde als ihn mit den Gefährten, in den, wie er glaubte, so sicheren Untergang nach Mordor zu schicken. Doch Frodo war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr Boromir sich nicht nur dagegen gewehrt hatte den Ring nach Mordor aus der Reichweite Gondors entgleiten zu sehen, sondern auch den Umstand, dass er, Frodo aus dem Auenland diese Aufgaben übernehmen sollte. Schrecklich war die Veränderung gewesen, als er auf Frodo zugestürmt war, ihn gepackt hatte und versuchte hatte ihm den Ring zu entreißen.  
  
Frodo wusste aber auch, dass Boromir nicht er selbst gewesen war, denn er spürte, wie die selbe Macht, welche Boromir so schrecklich verändert hatte, ebenso stetig in ihm selber arbeitete, ihn manchmal mit Trugbildern umgarnte, die ihm vorspiegelten, dass er frei sein würde von all dem, wenn er sich nur entschied den Ring einfach für sich in Anspruch zu nehmen. Er brauchte nur zu sagen, dass der Ring nun ihm gehörte und er würde frei sein. Oder aber, wenn er den Ring Sauron brachte, so würde er frei sein und alles wäre wieder wie früher.  
  
Er könne ins Auenland zurückkehren, mit Merry, Pippin und dem guten Sam.  
  
Frodo kämpfte mit sich selber, sagte sich dass er nicht für diese Aufgabe gut sei, dass er zu schwach sei, und nur wenig Kraft trennte ihn davon sich diesen Illusionen hinzugeben. Und nur wenn er sich die Worte von Gandalf wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, fand er das bisschen Stärker wieder.  
  
Frodo war bestimmt dazu den Ring nach Mordor zu bringen, genauso wie Bilbo dazu bestimmt gewesen war den Ring im Nebelgebirge zu finden. Gandalf hatte gesagt, dass dies ein ermutigender Gedanke sei, doch Frodo war sich dessen nicht immer so sicher. Wenn ihn die Trugbilder umfangen hielten und es ihm erschien als wäre es viel besser, wenn er sich einfach entschied. Für die eine oder andere Seite; dann versuchte er an Gandalf zu denken und ihm kam immer wieder dieser Satz ins Gedächtnis und ließ ihn seine Kraft und seinen Mut wieder zusammennehmen.  
  
Seit Gandalf jedoch in das schreckliche Dunkel an der Brücke von Khazad-dûm gestürzt war, hatte er fast alle Hoffnung fahren lassen und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer Kraft aus Gandalfs Worten zu schöpfen. Fast hätte er sich schon vollends ergeben, als die Gefährten in Lothlorien eingetroffen waren und sie Galadriel, der Herrin des Waldes, begegnet waren. Als sie vor ihr standen, hatte sie direkt zu Frodo gesprochen, ohne jedoch ihre Lippen zu bewegen. Ihre Stimme war direkt in Frodos Kopf gewesen, dunkel und hell zugleich, bedrohlich und doch beschützend.  
  
Sie hatte ihm eine Wahl angeboten, hatte ihm das gezeigt, was er am sehnlichsten erwünscht hatte. Er hatte sich selber glücklich und zufrieden im Auenland gesehen. Merry, Pippin, Samweis und Bilbo an seiner Seite, alles war gut und für ihn gab es keinen Ring. Es gab auch kein feuriges Auge, welches ihn verfolgte, ihn betrachtete und auf den Grund seiner Seele starrte. Alles war gut.  
  
Und das einzige, was er zu tun hatte, war den Ring weiterzugeben. Er hatte sich selbst gesehen, wie er den Ring in Galadriels Hand legte, sie sich liebevoll zu ihm herunter beugte und ihm einen Kuss ins Haar hauchte.  
  
Dann hatte er ihr den Ring wirklich angeboten, später, als er in ihren Spiegel geschaut hatte. Er hatte ihn wirklich ihn ihre Hand legen wollen. Sie war so groß, so über alle Maßen schön und machtvoll, doch sie hatte ihm gezeigt, was passieren würde, sollte sie den Ring an sich nehmen.  
  
Sie hatte ihren Test bestanden, indem sie sich dem Verlangen den Ring an sich zu nehmen verschließen konnte, aber Frodo hatte seinen immer noch zu bestehen. Tag um Tag war ihm seit Lothlorien mehr danach gewesen der Prüfung, welche man ihm mit der Bürde des Ringes auferlegt hatte, zu entgehen.  
  
Er litt, und Gandalf war nicht da, um ihn mit seinem unermeßlichen Wissen zu leiten. Er war verloren, er würde nie mehr ein geduldiger Lehrmeister und Freund für Frodo sein. Gandalf war fort.  
  
Keiner war da, um ihn zu leiten. Selbst Galadriel, die Mächtige, die über alle Maßen mächtige Galadriel schien dem Ring nicht gewachsen. Sie hatte ihm widerstehen können, gerade noch, doch hätte sie ihn angenommen, so wäre sie ihm schließlich verfallen und ihre Taten hätten sich in unermessliches Leid verkehrt. Wenn sie es nicht konnte, wie sollte er dann erst diese Kräfte mit seinem so viel kleineren Körper kontrollieren können? Wie sollte er mit dem bisschen Mut, den er noch aufbringen konnte, jemals den Ring kontrollieren können, der ihm Tag um Tag neue Streiche spielte, neue Bilder vorgaukelte und eine immer schwerer werdende Bürde um seinen Hals schien.  
  
Wie könnte er, sollte er nur die Kraft aufbringen.  
  
Es gab keine Zukunft für ihn, würde keine Rückkehr mehr für ihn geben. Er würde diese Aufgabe nur erfüllen können, wenn er sich aufgab, akzeptierte, dass die Bilder, welche der Ring ihm zeigte, nicht in dessen Macht lagen sie zu erfüllen.  
  
Was auch immer der Ring zeigte, war nur ein Trugbild und es lag nicht in der Macht des Ringes es zu erfüllen.  
  
Der Ring konnte ihn nicht wieder unversehrt machen. Nichts was geschehen war, konnte wieder rückgängig gemacht werden, nicht die Klinge, die Frodo über seinem Herzen gespürt hatte, nicht diese eisige Kälte, die sich seiner bemächtigte, wann immer die Nazgul auch nur fern waren. Auch nicht der graue Schleier, der sich beizeiten über seine Augen legte und ihn in eine andere Welt zu zerren schien. Nichts von dem konnte mehr rückgängig gemacht werden.  
  
Frodo musste sich eingestehen, dass es für ihn kein Zurück mehr gab. Es war so. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.  
  
Es gab keinen Ausweg, er musste den Ring nach Osten bringen, ihn nach Mordor hinein tragen, um ihn dort in den Schicksalsberg zu werfen. Wenn er es nicht tat würde alles noch viel schlimmer kommen, und war es nicht besser so?  
  
Er würde versuchen den Ring durch dieses schreckliche Land zu bringen und er würde versuchen ihn in den Schicksalsberg zu werfen, auch wenn er keine Hoffnung hatte, es jemals zu schaffen. Es war alles ohnehin sinnlos. Frodo wusste, dass er sein Leben verlieren würde und er war fast erleichtert, dass er sich darüber so klar war.  
  
Diese Erkenntnis würde ihm helfen dem Ring zu widerstehen. Der Ring konnte ihm nichts geben, denn das, was er sich am meisten wünschte, konnte er niemals erfüllen.  
  
"Herr Frodo?" Etwas schien Frodo aus seinen Gedanken ziehen zu wollen - war da was gewesen? Nein. Der Versuch den Ring nach Mordor zu bringen würde sein Leben kosten. Aus dieser Überzeugung konnte Frodo wieder etwas Mut gewinnen und etwas stärker kehrte in seinen Körper zurück. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er eine Stimme die in seine Gedanken eindrang und versuchte die Dunkelheit, die sich nicht nur der Emyn Muil bemächtigt hatte, aus seinem Herzen zu vertreiben.  
  
"Herr Frodo!" Frodo überlegte wem diese Stimme gehören mochte. Sie gab ihm das seltsame Gefühl nicht ganz verloren zu sein.  
  
"Herr Frodo?" Wieder diese Stimme. Sie klang etwas besorgt. Aber natürlich, es war Sam. Langsam wurde sich Frodo wieder der Gegenwart bewusst, spürte wieder seine schmerzenden Füße, das unermessliche Gewicht des Ringes um seinen Hals und den schrecklichen Durst.  
  
Frodo versuchte etwas Spucke zusammen zu kriegen. "Sam." brachte er schließlich hervor und seine Stimme klang seltsam rauh und ungewohnt. Frodo meinte sich zu erinnern, daß sie heute kaum gesprochen hatten.  
  
Sam hielt seine linke Hand mit beiden Händen umfasst und strich sie, so als würde er Frodo Zuspruch geben wollen und wüsste welche Gedanken in ihm herrschten. Frodo wollte Sam nicht beunruhigen und drückte seine Hand und war froh nicht alleine zu sein.  
  
"Weißt du, Herr Frodo," fuhr Sam fort "ich hab' gar keinen Durst und auch müde bin ich nicht, also hab ich mir gedacht, Sam, hab ich gedacht, gibt doch Frodo das Wasser, denn wir werden bald neues finden," Sam Stimme klang ermutigend und machte Frodo wieder auf ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse aufmerksam. "und lass dann den Herrn Frodo was schlafen. Also ich, ich bin wirklich nicht müde Herr Frodo, also schlaf doch ein bisschen, ich übernehme die erste Wache."  
  
Frodo hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob das Wasser zu Ende ging oder ob sie überhaupt noch Lembas und andere Verpflegung hatten.  
  
Sam würde schon recht haben, sie würden neues Wasser finden, bevor sie aus den Emyn Muil heraus kamen. Dankbar nahm er einen Schluck aus der Flasche, welche Sam ihm in die linke Hand legte. Etwas Wasser war noch in der Flasche und Frodo gab sie wieder an Sam zurück.  
  
"Ich bin wirklich etwas müde Sam, aber weck mich in zwei Stunden, damit du auch noch was schlafen kannst."  
  
Frodo lehnte den Kopf zurück, um ihn gegen den Felsen zu lehnen, doch Sam kam ihm zuvor, indem er ihn hinunter zog um seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß zu betten.  
  
Frodo ließ es geschehen, und während Sam einen Arm schützend über Frodos Brust legte, ergriff Frodo dessen Hand, hielt sie als würde sie ihm ein Licht in unendlicher Dunkelheit sein und schlief ein 


	3. Gollum

3. Kapitel: Gollum  
  
  
  
Gollum kroch weiter vorwärts, schob seine Finger in die Furchen der zerklüfteten Wand um nicht abzurutschen und lauschte den Geräuschen der Emyn Muil. Er wusste, dass sie nicht fern waren, er konnte sie riechen, konnte ihre Witterung schmecken, meinte gar ihre pelzigen kleinen Hobbitfüße tapsen zu hören. Sie waren ganz nah.  
  
Der letzte Schimmer des Tages würde nun jeden Moment vergehen und eine absolute Dunkelheit würde die Emyn Muil überziehen und er hatte sie nun endlich gefunden. Er war ihnen nun schon seit Moria gefolgt, war im Gleichschritt ihrer Tritte hinter ihnen her getapst, mal schnell, mal langsam. Manchmal fast wahnsinnig vor Begierde, seinen Ring in nur so kurzer Entfernung zu wissen, mal klar und berechnend seine Schritte setzend, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Sein Ring würde wieder ihm gehören, er würde diese kleinen Hobbitse kriegen, würde sie zermalmen, zerquetschen, diese dreckigen kleinen Diebe, vor allen diesen Beutliiiin, der nun seinen Schatz hatte. Er hasste Beutliiiin, diesen kleinen Dieb, ja ein Dieb war es, es hatte ihm sein Geburtstagsgeschenk gestohlen, hatte ihn seines Schatzes beraubt.  
  
'Ganz nah, ja ganz nah mein Schatz, wir fühlen dich...du bist nicht fern.' Gollum blickte mit halb zugekniffenen Augen an dem Felsüberhang hinunter, an den er sich nun klammerte. Sie waren diesen Weg gekommen. Er konnte an dem Felsen ihre Gerüche wahrnehmen. Leise sog er die Luft ein und gab ein halb ersticktes goll-um von sich. 'Ganz nah, jaaaa, ganz nah......'  
  
Jetzt, da, da war ein Geräusch gewesen, ganz nah, so als würde jemand sich bewegen, mit den Füßen scharren. Gollum erstarrte, seine Muskeln spannten sich an und ein grünlicher Schimmer trat ihm in die Augen und ließ ihn noch boshafter erscheinen.  
  
Gollum drückte sich dichter an den Felsüberhang, an dem er gerade noch herabgeklettert war und lauschte angespannt. Er wusste, dass sie ganz nah waren, er konnte seinen Schatz spüren. Einer Eingebung folgend ließ Gollum sich langsam herab gleiten, gerade soweit, dass er in der Dunkelheit, welche die Emyn Muil nun mit einer unglaublichen Plötzlichkeit verschluckt hatte, vorsichtig unter den Überhang schauen konnte. Noch bevor seine Augen die Dunkelheit durchdringen konnten, hörte er eine geflüsterte Stimme.  
  
"Herr Frodo?"  
  
Da waren sie also, diese gemeinen kleinen Hobbitse hatten sich also versteckt, wollten ihm so entkommen, glaubten ihm so zu entkommen.....  
  
Nein, das würden sie nicht, er würde sie zerquetschen, ihnen ihre dreckigen, kleinen Hälse umdrehen. 'Ja, ja, mein Schatz wir werden dich wieder zurückholen von diesen kleinen Dieben.'  
  
In Gollums ausgemergeltem Körper steckte viel mehr Kraft als es den Anschein gab, und mühelos schien er kopfüber an dem Felsen zu kleben. In der Dunkelheit war von ihm nichts mehr zu sehen, doch seine Augen, welche sich in den fünfhundert Jahren, in denen der Ring seinen Geist vergiftet hatte, der Dunkelheit des Nebelgebirges angepasst hatten, erblickten zwei kleine Figuren, die zusammengekauert an der Wand des Felsen lehnten. Es waren Sam und Frodo.  
  
Ihre Umrisse schien unterhalb des Kopfes leicht zu verschwimmen und Gollum erinnerte sich an die Mäntel, welche die garstigen Elben in Lothlorien ihnen gegeben haben mussten. Auch in der Dunkelheit hatten sie nichts von ihrer schützenden Wirkung verloren.  
  
Diese Mäntel hatten Gollum schon vorher Streiche gespielt, als er der Gemeinschaft auf dem Anduin gefolgt war, nachdem sie Lothlorien verlassen hatten. Oft schienen ihm die Boote leer, weil die Mäntel seine Sinne zu sehr verwirrten. Doch nun in den Emyn Muil konnten die Mäntel ihm keine Streiche mehr spielen, denn seine Nase konnten sie nicht betrügen.  
  
"Herr Frodo!"  
  
Wieder erklang die Stimme, es war nicht der Hobbit, welcher den Ring hatte, nein der andere hatte den Ring. Rechts saß der Hobbit, dessen Namen Gollum nicht kannte und links neben ihm saß der Beutliiiin, der Ringträger.  
  
Der eine Hobbit bewegt sich und schien nach dem anderen zu greifen, schien nach dessen Hand zu suchen. Als er sie gefunden hatte, nahm er sie zwischen seine eigenen Hände und schien sie zu streicheln. Gollum drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig um besser sehen zu können. Wie sollte er sie überraschen?  
  
Seine Begierde den Ring wieder in den Händen zu halten, seinen Schatz, schien sich über alle Maßen zu steigern und nur etwas tief in seinem Innern schien ihn davon abzuhalten mit einer schnellen und gewaltvollen Bewegung diesem Beutliiiin seinen Schatz zu entreißen, denn er spürte genau wo sich der Ring an dessen Körper befand. Er schien ihn zu rufen, wie ein fernes Echo konnte er das drängende Säuseln des Ringes vernehmen. Er spürte, wie sich seine rechte Hand vom Felsen lösen wollte, um nach dem Ring zu greifen, obwohl dieser einige Meter entfernt war.  
  
Tief in seinem Innern jedoch, vergraben unter gemeinen und grausamen Gedanken hielt ihn etwas davon ab seine Gewalt ausbrechen zu lassen. Seine Hand verharrte am Felsen, während Gollum versuchte den Grund seines Zögerns zu erkennen. Es gab keine Gefahr, er war im Vorteil, diese Hobbitse würden gar nicht erkennen wie ihnen geschah, er würde den Ring haben noch bevor sie verstanden was passierte und wenn er ihn erst hatte, dann würde es für sie zu spät sein und er würde sie vernichten mit seinem Schatz, ja "seinem" Schatz.  
  
Doch etwas hielt ihn weiterhin zurück, etwas dass nur selten jemals so nah an Gollums Oberfläche zu treiben schien als dass er es bemerkte, ja, als dass er es überhaupt greifen konnte um es zu verstehen.  
  
Als er die zwei Hobbits näher betrachtete, wurde das Säuseln des Ringes immer leiser, verschwand in weite Ferne und an seiner Stelle rückte etwas, dass Gollum schon lange nicht mehr als einen Teil von sich erkannte. Auch jetzt wusste er nicht was er da gerade empfand, nur dass es ihn davon abhielt seinen Schatz wieder an sich zu reißen und diese beiden Hobbitse zu töten.  
  
Etwas sonderbares schien das, was von seinem Herzen noch übrig war, zu erfüllen und eine eisige Hand legte sich um Gollums eingefallenen Magen und hinterließ ein leereres Gefühl, als dass es auf dem Mangel von Nahrung zurückzuführen wäre. Das grüne Leuchten verschwand aus seinen Augen, als er Beutliiiin betrachtete und eine Erinnerung schien sich in seine Gedanken zu schleichen und führte ihn in eine längst vergessene Zeit.....  
  
Die böse goldene Scheibe am Himmel brannte erbarmungslos auf Smeagol hernieder, so als wolle sie wieder und wieder alles Böse und Dunkle in ihm darlegen. Für alle sichtbar machen, was er getan hatte. Reuevoll dachte er daran, wie er Deagol die Hände um den Hals gelegt und zugedrückt hatte. Deagol, der ihm der beste Freund gewesen war und er hatte ihn erwürgt, hatte einfach seine Hände um seinen Hals gelegt und sie solange nicht weggenommen, bis jegliches Leben seinen besten Freund verlassen hatte.  
  
Wie lange war das jetzt her??  
  
Smeagol wußte es nicht, es war schrecklich lange her, so schien es ihm. So lange war es her, dass er nun ganz alleine war, immer auf der Flucht vor der grausamen gelben Scheibe, die ihn unablässig zu verfolgen schien, um allen seine Schandtaten darzulegen. Schon lange verbarg er sich nicht nur vor der gelben Scheibe, sondern auch vor Begegnungen mit Reisenden, die er aus dunklen Schatten heraus beobachtete, immer darauf bedacht, nicht selber gesehen zu werden.  
  
Irgend etwas an diesem Beutliiiin, an der Art wie er da saß, gegen die Wand gedrückt, leer und kraftlos wie eine Hülle, berührte etwas in Gollum, von dessen Existenz er schon lange nicht mehr zu wissen schien.  
  
Seine durch den Ring erhöhte Wahrnehmung erkannte, was in diesem Beutliiiin vorzugehen schien, erkannte dass er einen inneren Kampf gegen seinen Schatz ausfocht und diese Erkenntnis lockte aus irgendeiner Ecke in Gollums niederträchtiger Existenz das letzte bisschen Smeagol an die Oberfläche. Der verbissene Ausdruck verschwand aus Gollums Gesicht und eine ungewöhnliche Weichheit legte sich auf seine abgehärmten Züge.  
  
Gollum zog sich wieder ein Stück von der Kante des Überhanges zurück, bis nur noch seine Augen ein kleines Stückchen hinüber schauen konnten und beobachtete den Ringträger weiter.  
  
"Smeagol, komm laß uns Fischen gehen!"........ "Was hast du da?".......  
  
"Ich hab dir schon mehr als Geburtstagsgeschenk gegeben als ich eigentlich geben konnte."  
  
"Willst es mir nicht geben.....willst es uns nicht geben....." Ein überraschtes Gesicht, große, immer größer werdende Augen, deren Weiß sich langsam blutrot verfärbt, Hände die zudrücken.  
  
Deagol tot.....  
  
.  
  
Lange Jahre, mächtige Jahre von Schleichen, Stehlen und Lauschen.  
  
Gemeine Jahre.  
  
Einsame Jahre und innerer Zwist.  
  
'Ich will ihn nicht mehr, wollte hätte ihn nie bekommen. Wir wollen ihn aber...ja, wir wollen ihn, er ist unser Schatzzzzzzz. Unser Eigen ist er.' Dreckige Finger, die über Den Ring streichen, große platte Augen die sich spiegeln im sich ausdehnendem Ring aus Gold.  
  
'Wir sind es und unser Schatz ist es.'  
  
"Nein, ich bin das nicht!" schockiert blinzelndes Spiegelbild.  
  
"Doch wir sind es mein Schatz, nicht wahr mein Schatz?"  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
"Goll-um, unser Schatz, unser Eigen, unser Schatz, unser Eigen!".......  
  
"Nein! Nein, nein, nein,......nein?"  
  
"Unser Eigen....unser Schatz!"  
  
"Mein Eigen......unser Schatz??"  
  
"JAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Herr Frodo?" Gollum wurde in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt und sah wieder die beiden Hobbitse vor sich, der eine hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt und schien besorgt durch die Stille des Ringträgers.  
  
Warum sollte er nicht einfach die Schwäche und den inneren Kampf ausnutzen und sich jetzt seinen Schatz wieder holen? Wieder erschien das grüne Flackern in Gollums Augen und seine Muskeln spannten sich an, bereit jede sich bietende Möglichkeit zu ergreifen um sich auf den Beutliiiin zu stürzen. "Sam." Die Stimme des Ringträgers klang rauh und schwach. Wieder rührte sich etwas in Gollum und das grüne Flackern verschwand erneut.  
  
'Nein wir wollen ihn nicht töten!'  
  
'Doch wir wollen essss, es hat unseren Schatz gestohlen, hat Ihn bekommen und nicht zzzzurück gegeben. Essss ist ein Dieb, wir wollen essss töten. Es ist ein Beutliiiin. Wir hassen Beutliiiin.....'  
  
'Nein, wir....Smeagol will ihn nicht töten, Smeagol will nicht. Essss ist wie Smeagol.' 'Nein, es ist schwach und klein und es ist ein Dieb, ein gemeiner Dieb, es hat den Tod verdient.'  
  
'Es ist wie Smeagol war, wie wir waren, es.....'  
  
'...Muss sterben....'  
  
'Nein, Smeagol will die kleinen Hobbitse nicht töten, sie sind wie Smeagol....wie Smeagol war.'  
  
'Sie haben unseren Schatz, unser eigen, sie verdienen den Tod.'  
  
'Nein. Nicht..... Smeagol will nur seinen Schatz wieder holen, aber kleinen Hobbitse nicht töten, nein, nicht den armen schwachen Hobbit.'  
  
'Doch, es weiß dass es unser ist, unser Schatz, unser Eigen. Unser Schatz.....es mussss es zurück geben, aber essss tut es nicht. Es hat uns bestohlen, es muss sterben!!!'  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne schien etwas Gollums Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen zu wollen..... "Weißt du, Herr Frodo............"  
  
'Aber es sind zwei, Smeagol kann nicht beide töten....und Smeagol will arme Hobbitse nicht töten!'  
  
'Aber sie sind schwach...wir könnten sie töten. Wir sind schnell, jaaaa, noch sind wir schnell und stark, wir können den Schwachen wählen, seine Kehle durchbeißen und den Schatz schnell nehmen. Ja das könnten wir, nicht wahr Schatz?'  
  
'Aber der andere ist nicht schwach, er wird uns greifen, uns weh tun. Wird nicht erlauben, dass wir Ihn nehmen. Wir können Ihn jetzt nicht nehmen. Smeagol will ihn jetzt nicht nehmen.'  
  
'Aber wir wollen Ihn, goll-um, wir wollen Ihn, müssen Ihn haben...jetzt!'  
  
'Nicht jetzt, wir bleiben, beobachten und nehmen Ihn später, ja Schatz?' 'Wir nehmen Ihn später?'  
  
'Ja, ja, nehmen Ihn später, Smeagol wird Ihn später nehmen! Ja das wird Smeagol tun...später.'  
  
".......ein bisschen, ich übernehme die erste Wache!" Gollum blickte wieder auf die beiden Schatten, die eng bei einander an der Felswand lehnten.  
  
"Ich bin wirklich etwas müde Sam, aber weck mich in zwei Stunden, damit du auch noch was schlafen kannst." Die Stimme klang nun etwas fester und lebendiger.  
  
Gollums flache Augen hafteten an dem Ringträger und er spürte, dass er der kalten Umklammerung des Ringes entkommen war, diese Schlacht hatte er gewonnen, diesmal. Smeagol wusste, dass dies sich ändern würde, der Ring würde stärker werden und der Wille seines Trägers schwächer.  
  
Gollums Chance würde kommen, doch er durfte nicht zu lange warten. Er musste sich seinen Schatz wiederholen, noch bevor der neue Träger zu schwach würde und sich ihm vollends hingeben würde.  
  
Während der Ringträger seinen Kopf in den Schoß des anderen Hobbits bettete, blickte Smeagol noch einmal auf die liebevolle Szene die sich zwischen den beiden Hobbits abspielte und wieder mußte er an Deagol denken.  
  
Ein sehnsüchtiger Blick legte sich auf sein Gesicht, seine rechte Hand löste sich vom Felsen und wollte nach den Hobbits greifen, sie berühren. Als Gollum sich bewusst wurde was er tat, zog er seine Hand zurück, blickte noch einmal auf die beiden Hobbits und zog sich lautlos wieder in die Höhe.  
  
Er kletterte an dem Überhang wieder in die Höhe, oben angekommen fand er nach kurzem Suchen eine kleine natürliche Mulde zwischen zwei Felsen und rollte sich dort zusammen.  
  
Gollum und Smeagol schwiegen.  
  
REVIEW.....REVIEW.....REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
